This disclosure relates generally to securing components and, more particularly, to securing components that have different coefficients of thermal expansion.
As known, components having different coefficients of thermal expansion will expand and contract at different rates in response to temperature fluctuations. Securing components having different coefficients of thermal expansion is often difficult because the attachment strategy must accommodate the different rates of expansion and contraction.
The high temperature environment of an aircraft includes many components having different coefficients of thermal expansion. These components often need to be secured to each other. For example, some aircraft include a trailing edge assembly that is secured to a metallic airframe bracket. The trailing edge assembly is typically made of a ceramic matrix composite material, which has a lower coefficient of thermal expansion than the, typically metallic, airframe bracket. As can be appreciated, securing such a trailing edge assembly to the airframe bracket is difficult due, in part, to the growth and retraction of the trailing edge assembly relative to the airframe brackets.
The different rates of expansion and contraction between the trailing edge assembly and the airframe brackets have been accommodated by introducing slotted holes and flexures into the attachment strategy. These features offer limited positional precision, limited vibration resistance, and may not provide a rigid attachment.